villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-035
SCP-035, known by the name Possessive Mask, is a Keter SCP object in SCP Foundation. SCP-035 appears to be a white porcelain comedic mask, eventually, it changes into tragedy. Any existing images, videos, and illustrations of the subject, SCP-035 would automatically replace to reflect its new profile. Background Origin SCP-035 was once the court jester of the King of Alagadda. He, alongside his King, was killed during the peasant-uprising. Three days after the massacre, the King returned to life, and the city of Alagadda became an interdimensional nexus. The court jester would eventually become the black lord, one of the four advisors to the Hanged King. At some point, he became the victim of political backstabbing and was exiled to a "dimensional backwater" (the reality of the SCP Foundation). Inside the SCP Foundation SCP-035 would create a powerful urge to get itself on the victim's face. Once the individual wears the mask, the victim's brain would become dead, having no control of it, or use of it, getting controlled by the mask. Ones that got the mask on, claim that they had consciousness contained with the mask. The body of the victim eventually becomes a mummified corpse. The mask also destroys the victim's ability to control its body, causing severe structural damage to it. When placed on an animal, SCP-035's anomalous abilities do not take effect. SCP-035 only seems to posses human or human-like hosts. Conversations having with SCP-035 are quite informative and didactic. Researchers started learning a lot of details about different SCP objects and their history. SCP-035 appears to be one of the most intelligent and charismatic SCP's of all, even being flattered by anyone that speaks with it. SCP-035 also made a score in the 99th percentile on every intelligence, administered it. Researchers found out that SCP-035 is quite devious, conniving and manipulative, being capable of various disturbing tactics. Making the victim change their psychological state, even make them commit suicide, or make the victim transform into a mindless servant with linguistic persuasion alone. SCP-035 said that he could control any human's mind, and change anyone's views if given enough time to do so due to his knowledge of the workings of the human mind. ''SCP - Containment Breach'' SCP-035 appears in SCP - Containment Breach as a supporting antagonist. The chamber is beside the area that contains SCP-049. The mask was possessing a dead SCP Foundation scientist when it appeared in its chamber. Upon noticing the protagonist, SCP-035 excitedly stands up and pledges the protagonist to release him so that he would help them to get out of the facility. Upon meeting 035, the player has three choices; opening the door for SCP-035 and letting him escape, opening a device that released toxic gas to torture 035, or leaving him alone. If the player chooses to torture SCP-035 with gas, SCP-035 begins coughing and crying agony and eventually goes quiet. Shortly after this, it begins to threaten the player, revealing it is not dead. SCP-035 gives the player the option to try again to let him out. However, after releasing SCP-035, the possessive mask left with his vessel after revealing its true nature. He wasn't going to help the player out of the facility, and all he did was for his freedom. Despite this, SCP-035 would give the players suggestions if the player tortured him with gases, randomly between finding SCP-079 to escape through Gate-B, going through Gate-A or finding SCP-012 to finish its score, though all three would put the player into possibly dangerous and severe situations. *Escaping through Gate-B would cause the containment breach of SCP-682, making the staff detonate the warheads, and be killed by the blast, or killed by guards, depending on whether the player closed the device that activates the bomb or not. *Going through Gate-A rashly (especially if SCP-106 was re-contained) would cause the MTF Unit to kill the player. *Finding SCP-012 will cause the player to be mesmerized by 012's effects, cutting his wrist and finishing the score before succumbing to his injuries unless the player wears SCP-714 to avoid being affected. Then, SCP-035 instantly leaves, leaving it's cell empty. An SCP-500 pill can be found in its cell, but there are materials left by the mask which form tentacles, which if not careful, will beat the player to death. SCP: Sedition In this non-canon, fan-made series, there is a set of two videos that greatly expand on SCP-035's personality and history. The SCP is interviewed by a man nicknamed "Watch". SCP-035 origins are heavily tied to Greek mythology, and even explains seeing large-scale events that actually happened in the past. Like in his file, SCP-035 maintains his charismatic and manipulative personality when speaking to the interviewer, as well as realistic human emotions. First video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MU7s8zTDtk Second video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixuHTC8-nMo Gallery SCP-035.png SCP-035.jpg 0352.jpg 3s5.jpg 035victim.jpg SCP-035 Containment Breach.png|SCP-035 possessing a human. 35pnghd.jpg TheSCP-035.png|SCP-035 as it appears in SCP - Containment Breach. Trivia *SCP-035 is simply based on the real-life comedy and tragic masks, also known as masks of difference. Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Internet Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Horror Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal Category:Malefactors Category:Non-Action Category:Liars